


Currents Convulsive

by orphan_account



Category: My Digital Escape (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self-Indulgent, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnnie Guilbert and Kyle David Hall agree to meet at the park for a reunion, however, when he sees Kyle nervously approach him, he didn't predict what came after his arrival.





	Currents Convulsive

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is, I wish Kohnnie had been a literal thing and that they stayed together maybe with some form of contact.
> 
> Also, Bryan Stars can go fuck himself if he 'needed to get laid' so badly. I hate him.
> 
> SO, here I am with my self-indulgent little fan-fiction to make myself feel better.  
> I just wanted my babies to be happy.

Johnnie Guilbert had been minding his own business, shuffling through his old belongings, locked away memories that had once been sealed came flooding back to when he was stuck with  _them_.

It pained him to say the least, that everything that occurred in that small circle of friendship was a  _cruel, sick twisted joke._  It wasn't a lie or difficult to pin-point who the mastermind had been, pulling the strings all along as if they were all puppets- dancing to their every desire and fantasy.

From meaningless teases and touches to fake smiles and laughter, just like broken records, smashed vinyl's and a record player that emits sound like gnarly nails on a chalkboard. It was disgusting, the one who organized it all-  _Bryan Stars._ A man who had formed the group for his own needs and machinations to become a twisted reality.

Such as forcing him and Alex to get together with them being branded like products to a designer label, ' _Johlex'._  That had been the name they were forced to compromise with and forced to react to.

Followed by empty, longing stares, emotionless smiles and the cold hand-holding- all of that had been on instinct for they had become so accustomed to those actions to please the leader or they'd end up paying consequences.

Just like Alex's mindless hair fiddling or occasional twitch of a smile to the camera rather than blinking off into the distance of another realm.

Johnnie was just relieved that the living nightmare was over and that he'd no longer have to deal with it, just the mere thought of it slipping into his consciousness gave him a headache. 

However, today was a special day since he'd arranged a meet-up with Kyle after the whole storm had blown over and considering it was December, well who wasn't to say he had a few tricks up his sleeve to tease the other male.

But his smile began to fade into a thin line, tugging into a frown- a gimmick that was used to make fans go crazy and attract more people to their channel was ' _Kohnnie'_ where he and Kyle would 'flirt' and presumably make lovey-dovey eyes at each other. To be frank, he wasn't really sure how to approach Kyle with the whole ordeal but the one thing he was certain of was how thankful he was when Kyle excitedly accepted- that sent him into a frenzy, not in a tissy but more of a overly happy one. 

He doesn't recall the last time he ever felt this much joy...or the urge to smother Kyle with kisses. 

For the time being, he decided he'd try to at least catch a wink of sleep before tomorrow emerges.

* * *

 Johnnie sat on a swing in the park, rocking the swing back and forth lightly out of boredom, his eyes were fixated on the park's gate and was hoping that Kyle would actually show up.

He drummed his fingers against his thigh anxiously, what if Kyle wouldn't even show up? What if it was all just some sort of joke?

Johnnie's hand almost immediately went to his wrist to look at his watch, fingers glued to his sleeve while his eyes frantically traced the numbers. It had only been around ten minutes but it did little to ease Johnnie's mind or racing heart.

Well it resulted in a shaky rhythm that was churning around his stomach making him feel queasy, something akin to a roller-coaster of emotions.

Not long after, Kyle emerged from a tree, awkwardly shuffling with skittish movements towards him, tugging at the hem of his shirt he glanced away till their eyes met.

"..." They didn't say anything at first but Johnnie didn't manage to get his bearings before he felt someone's lips on his that locked into a passionate kiss.

Johnnie realized that they belonged to Kyle, nothing needed to be said or spoken- the actions showed it all, they spoke louder than words, so when Kyle nipped at his bottom lip, he knew more than enough that they both wanted this.

The talking and catching up could wait till later, right now, Johnnie just wanted to focus on the intimacy between them and the bubbling warmth that spread across his chest like wildfire, melting the ice cold air away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little messy garbage atrocity.
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are appreciated!


End file.
